


caught in your tangles

by somehowunbroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter While in Bed, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Owen goes out hoping for a nice, relaxing night. Maybe he'll even get laid; who knows.He isnotexpecting to run into Hot Chad from his macro class. He's expecting what follows even less.





	caught in your tangles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> hi, geckoholic! we got matched on one of your other prompts, but i absolutely fell in love with this one. i took "inept" to mean "bad at normal incubus behaviour" rather than "bad at sex," so i hope you enjoy 9k of chad, the math-obsessed consentcubus!
> 
> major, major thanks to my entire twitter timeline for encouraging this; to ash, ali, and lotts for reading along and commenting as i wrote; and to ari, my writing superbuddy, for holding my hand and finding all my typos. special shoutout to R, because when i asked for the most frat bro names possible, she provided an immediate list of incredible possibilities.
> 
> title is from "[of angels and angles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjJqwmPuVTE)," because i honestly couldn't resist.

"Hey," Owen hears, and when he turns around, he sees Chad from his macroeconomics class leaning back against the wall of the bar. Chad's hot in a kind of vaguely unsettling way; Owen has no idea what it is, because the guy is honestly uncommonly good-looking, but there's something about him that just makes the hair on the back of Owen's neck stand up.

Still, though, Owen does his best not to be an asshole, so he stops and smiles. "Hey."

"What are you up to tonight, Owen my man?" Chad asks. His snapback is on backwards, which Owen would have guessed if anyone had asked him. Not that people ask him about Hot Chad from macro, but the point stands.

Owen shrugs and glances kind of pointedly at the bar's entrance. "Unwinding," he says. "Long week, y'know? I'm gonna grab a drink, maybe see what happens from there."

Chad grins and tilts his head back a little, and it does nice things for his profile but makes it seem like his eyes might be glowing, which adds to the unsettling factor. "Let me buy you a drink?"

"Uh," Owen says, which is absolutely the most coherent thing he can make himself say. They're not friends; Owen doesn't actually think they've spoken outside of the time Chad asked if he'd share his micro study guide before last semester's final. Owen's self-esteem is totally fine; he knows he's not hurting in the looks department, but Chad is… even with the way something about Chad makes Owen feel like he's touching a very low-voltage power source at all times, Owen knows that Chad's way, way out of his league.

Chad laughs and pulls his snapback off, running his fingers through the thin stripe of hair that he hasn't shaved off. Owen's not sad when he settles the snapback firmly back into place, because that haircut was a mistake, and he can only hope that the snapback is Chad realising it and trying to keep it under wraps. "C'mon, bro. We can see what happens from there, right?"

And, well. Chad might be a little disquieting, and he might be acting friendly for reasons Owen can't figure out right now, but Owen's a smart enough guy to know that you don't turn down a free drink, so he nods. "A beer," he says. "And we'll… see what happens from there."

"Excellent," Chad says, stepping away from the wall. "Very excellent. Let's do this thing."

"Okay," Owen says, following Chad a little warily into the bar.

It's super obvious once they're inside that Chad could buy a drink for anyone in the bar and they'd be happy to _see where things went,_ but Chad doesn't veer off towards anyone giving him fuck-me eyes. He saunters his way to the bar and leans against it, nodding to the bartender easily and ordering himself a drink before turning back to Owen. "So, like. Natty Light?"

Owen wouldn't be able to stop the laugh that bubbles out of him if his life depended on it. "No, man, I said _beer,_ " he says. "If Natty Light is the best you've got, then I don't think I see this going much of anywhere."

"Owen wants a fancy beer," Chad says to the bartender without missing a beat. "I still want a sex on the beach, though."

"I'm sure you do," Owen mutters, but Chad just grins at him as Owen looks at what's on tap and picks the least offensive thing they have. Damn whoever decided that stouts should only exist in the winter, anyway.

They get their drinks and Owen hesitates, wondering exactly what Chad has in mind, but he just jerks his chin towards the back and starts walking. There are booths back there, Owen knows, and now he's really starting to get curious, so he follows.

"So," Chad says as they slide into the booth. "Like, tell me stuff about yourself. All I know is you sit a few rows behind me in macro and you make a truly bitching study guide."

"Uh," Owen says for the second time tonight, because Chad is full of some very weird surprises, apparently. "I don't know, man. I'm an econ major?"

"Only an econ major would make a study guide that baller," Chad says, nodding. "I'm double majoring in econ and mathematics. Math is wicked awesome."

Owen feels his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. "It is," he agrees. "Don't, uh, take this the wrong way, but I would not have pegged you for a math guy."

"I can't wait for algebraic topology," Chad says a little wistfully. "Like, don't get me wrong, I love all the stats garbage? But I miss algebra, bro."

"I think Dr. Altman will be thrilled that someone's not flat-out dreading algebraic topology," Owen offers. "I'm gonna stay over here with my stats and leave the abstract algebra to you, though."

"More fun for me," Chad says, smiling, and it's honestly the first time that Owen's ever thought _huh, he's hot_ without immediately thinking _but sorta weird, too_ right after it. "What do you do for fun? Other than problem sets."

Owen laughs. "I hike," he volunteers. "Nothing extreme, but I like finding trails and heading out for an afternoon."

It makes Chad's face brighten even more; apparently he's into hiking, too, and is on the university lacrosse team, and "really digs" ultimate frisbee with his frat brothers. It's sort of charming, Owen thinks, because Chad goes from revealing that his full name is actually Chadford ("don't front, bro, I know you're laughing on the inside") to waxing lyrical about number theory ("it's just, like, _integers_ , you know?") to raving about a hiking trail he found over summer break last year ("if you're ever in Cali in the summer, dude, hit me up, it's so rad").

It's unexpectedly nice, Owen thinks. Chad's… nice. He has no idea why he thought that Chad was weird or off-putting or whatever he'd thought before he got to talk to the guy.

Chad breaks off in mid-sentence and looks at him, a frown appearing on his face. "Aw, fuck," he says, sighing explosively. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Owen blinks and sits back; he doesn't really remember leaning forward, but clearly he had. "Talking?" he hazards. "You sure were. Not that I minded."

"Bro," Chad says unhappily. "I am the _worst_."

"Uh," Owen says, and that's three times right there, which is usually his personal cut-off marker for the night. He's only had the one beer, though, and tonight's been kind of whiplash all over the place. "I… don't think you're the worst?"

"That's chill," Chad says, kind of dejected, and Owen spares a thought to how out-of-place Chad's bro-surfer speech sounds when he's not being upbeat about it. "Look, man, I bought you a beer and was hoping we could maybe take this back to my place, but, like--"

"I'd be into that," Owen interjects before Chad can get down on himself. He's not really surprised to find he means it. "Unless you don't want to anymore."

"I want to, bro, don't even worry," Chad says, still sounding upset about it. "But, like."

"But," Owen prompts.

Chad sighs. "There's, like, shit I need to tell you if you want to hook up with me, and then you need to decide if you still want to."

"Okay," Owen says slowly. "I mean, as long as we use condoms--"

It makes Chad laugh, the faint lines around his eyes crinkling, and Owen grins a little in return. "I don't have an STD, bro, no worries on that front. Still a big yes to the condoms if you want them, though."

"What is it?" Owen asks, tilting his head a little. He glances around quickly; there's nobody really near them, nobody listening in, but it sounds like whatever Chad has going on might be kind of heavy. "Do you want to walk and talk, maybe? Not here?"

"Sure, yeah," Chad replies. He stands up and gestures for the door. "I'll follow you."

Owen nods and heads for the door, trusting that Chad's actually going to follow him. 

They get a few blocks away from the bar before Chad sighs. It's kind of dramatic, but Owen just bites his lip and forces himself not to smile. Clearly Chad's wrestling with something, and Owen doesn't want him to think Owen's not taking him seriously.

"So, like," Chad says finally. "I'm a sex demon."

Owen stops walking kind of abruptly. It's a weird brag, but Owen's heard weirder, honestly; the weirdest part of it is how Chad's kind of hunched over, not looking at Owen. He looks… embarrassed, maybe. Kind of miserable, definitely.

"That's," Owen says, but he has no idea how to follow that. "Nice?"

It makes Chad startle a little; he straightens up and turns to Owen, a clearly incredulous look on his face. "Bro," he says, and there's so much in the word that Owen can't help a hysterical little giggle.

"I'm sorry, it's just," Owen says, pushing the back of his hand against his mouth like it's going to prevent more laughter from spilling out.

Chad sighs again. "But, like," he says, and then there are horns curling out from his hair and huge black-and-red wings standing six feet above their heads and a tail curled around Chad's waist.

"Fucking _um_ ," Owen says, startled, as he takes a step back. "What?"

"I'm a sex demon," Chad repeats, and his voice is lower, huskier, far more appealing. "An incubus. It's, like. A thing."

"Can you not, uh," Owen says, waving helplessly at Chad.

"Right, whoops," Chad says, and he's normal Chad again, looking a little sheepish. "This is, like, where people usually tell me to have a good night. Or run away screaming, but, y'know. I try not to take it too personally."

"Oh my god," Owen says faintly.

"Really not," Chad says, making a face. "And, like. Are you religious? This definitely won't go well if you and the big dude are on cool, cozy terms. That's pretty much a deal-breaker for me."

"The big dude," Owen echoes. "I'm--no, I'm not religious."

"Oh, sweet," Chad says, smiling. "You're also not, like, running for the hills."

"I'm not," Owen says, and somehow that surprises him more than anything else has tonight, which is honestly really saying something. He feels like someone pulled a rug out from beneath him, sure, but he's also curious, and clearly, if Chad was here to hurt him, Owen running for it wouldn't help his cause.

"So, like," Chad says, "the short story is that I gotta have sex with people to stay healthy, and lots of my siblings just kinda… do it? With their charms and everything. But dude," he says, almost painfully earnest, " _consent_."

"Consent," Owen agrees. "Where'd you, uh. Hear the consent talk?" He knows about incubi; he's not religious now, sure, but his father doesn't know that, and he definitely remembers more than enough to fake it on Christmas and Easter.

"There was, like, a huge talk on it," Chad says, perking up. "At my first school."

"Your first school," Owen repeats.

Chad goes a little red. "I'm, um," he says. "I don't really… get older like you do? I'm not human, my bro. I can be whatever age I want to be, and I just really like college, so I go around and around."

Owen feels his eyes widen. "You just… keep going to college?"

"I have nineteen degrees," Chad says cheerfully. "Like, undergrad ones. A couple graduate ones, too, but eh. I want to do some advanced stuff in math, but I'm trying to find my fit, y'know? Gotta see what I like. There's so much out there."

"That's true," Owen agrees. "I'm guessing you ruled statistics out."

Chad laughs. " _Algebra,_ " he says again, fervent and somehow wild, and it's kind of embarrassing how that's what makes Owen sure that yeah, okay, sex demon thing and all, he still wants to do this.

He takes a deep breath. "Your place or mine?" he asks, trying for casual. He misses by a mile, but Chad doesn't call him on it.

"Mine," he says, smiling. "I'm, uh. All set up for this to go down, if you catch my drift."

"I'm guessing you don't just mean condoms," Owen says.

Chad shakes his head and starts walking, and Owen follows. "Yeah, not exactly," he says. "The, uh. The better it is for both of us, the more I get out of it? And sometimes I get loud, or things get…"

"Things get what?" Owen asks. "Don't say weird. I'm kind of expecting weird."

"Damn, I was gonna say weird," Chad says, laughing. "I'm pretty good at the whole, like, 'keeping it human' thing? But if it's super good, if I lose my focus a little too much…. wings. Y'know."

"So my goal here is to see the wings," Owen says, nodding. "Gotcha. I'll do my best."

"Dude, I'll be great if you just want me to blow you," Chad says, shrugging a little. "It doesn't have to get crazy or whatever. I usually get by with a little bit here and there, so don't, like, push your comfort zone."

Owen laughs. "Past 'sleeping with a sex demon,' you mean?"

"You should only push your boundaries so far at a time," Chad insists, but Owen can tell he's fighting a grin. "I'm just saying, it's not like we need to do anything complicated or whatever. I can get you off, then get myself off, and that can be it if you want."

"Do you have, like," Owen says, gesturing at Chad's pants, "something intimidating going on down there?"

"I mean, not really," Chad says, shrugging. They've walked to a nice bit of town, away from the much more college-inhabited areas. "Not for what I am, I guess."

Owen snorts. "You know that's not reassuring, right?" he asks as they come to a door settled between a homey-looking bakery and a bookstore that appears to have books literally everywhere. Chad shrugs and pulls out his keys, fiddling with the door for a moment before pulling it open.

"It's, uh," Chad says. He nods at a woman coming down the stairs as he leads Owen up. "Bigger than the average for what I look like, but not… giant?"

"You know what?" Owen says as they turn and head up another set of stairs. "I'll see it soon. Please stop trying to describe it. It's not going well."

"With how much math I know, you'd think I'd be able to give you a better idea," Chad says, laughing as he reaches the top of the staircase. "Almost there."

"How'd you swing off-campus housing?" Owen asks, following Chad down the hallway.

Chad snorts. "I'm not exactly hurting for cash," he says dryly. "I've had more than a few high-paying jobs in my time, and I can make the requirements for, like, permission and credit checks and whatever just… not matter."

Owen whistles as Chad stops in front of his door and pulls his keys out again. "Not a bad deal."

Chad shrugs. "I make it work for me," he says, opening the door with a flourish. "Come on in."

Owen's first impression is that Chad's apartment looks more like it belongs to an aging corporate attorney named Brian than a frat bro named Chad, but Owen's learned a lot about his own assumptions tonight, mostly that they're for shit. He toes off his shoes as he waits for Chad to enter and lock the door behind them, then gestures around. "Do I get a tour?"

"You want one?" Chad asks, sounding surprised. "I mean, sure, dude. That just… doesn't happen a lot, I dunno."

"Don't you have, like," Owen says cautiously. "Friends, or whatever?"

Chad shrugs a little. "I'm in a frat on campus, but obviously they don't get to come out here. This doesn't super fit with the whole…" He trails off and gestures to himself, and yeah, okay. Maybe Owen's assessment about Brian the lawyer wasn't that far off. "And, like. I'm kind of the black sheep when it comes to the others like me, so."

"So you bring hookups back," Owen concludes. "And usually they just want to see the bedroom."

"It's a nice bedroom," Chad offers. "But yeah, not many people are super into seeing the kitchen or whatever."

"Show me the kitchen," Owen says, laughing a little. "All that sexy cookware, am I right?"

Chad laughs, but he hits a lightswitch and leads Owen around a corner. "Tada," he says with a flourish. "I am older than time, my bro, but I am shit at cooking."

"You don't cook in a kitchen like this?" Owen asks, looking around. He's not a chef himself by any means, but he can hear half of his relatives swooning in the back of his mind as he looks around. There's counter space by the acre, it seems, and shiny stainless steel appliances. "That's almost criminal, Chad."

"I feel like on the big, long list of eternal damnations, that's not one I'm super concerned about," Chad says dryly. "And, like, I eat for fun? There's no nutritional value in it for me, and I don't get hungry for food, so I never really saw the point of figuring out how to cook. If I want a burrito, I will find the nearest Taco Bell."

"Fair," Owen concedes. "What else?"

"Guest bedroom," Chad says, gesturing to a closed door down the hall. "I keep a treadmill and some free weights in there. There's a pretty bitching entertainment system in the living room." He shrugs a little. "I like movies."

"Movies are great," Owen says. "If there's more to see, I'm absolutely down for seeing it, but if not…"

"The bathrooms are just bathrooms," Chad says quickly. "No crazy jet tubs or anything."

"Maybe in your next place," Owen says. He's not quite sure what about tonight makes him feel like teasing Chad is a thing he can do now, but Chad laughs, open and easy.

"Maybe," he agrees. "Bedroom's at the end of the hall."

Owen nods and turns, walking towards the door he can see down the hall. He's not nervous, not exactly, but some of the awkwardness that comes with any first-time hookup is rearing its ugly head. Owen hasn't dated anyone or even had a regular hookup in a while, but he remembers how nice it was to not have to deal with the whole 'getting to know you' part of things.

The bedroom _is_ nice; it's big and tastefully decorated, and there's a decent view. The bed is kind of gigantic, and Owen pointedly doesn't think about the bed back in his own dorm room. Tonight's gonna be great if only because he's going to be in that bed for part of it. The rest is gravy, honestly.

"So what do you want to do?" Chad asks from behind him. "And, like. If you're not into it anymore, that's all good, man. Just say the word."

Owen turns and gives Chad a smile, feeling a little brave as he reaches down to pull his shirt off. "Let's see what sort of Schrödinger's dick situation you've got in your pants and then I'll let you know, how's that?"

"I like you," Chad says, laughing as he unbuckles his belt. He gets the front of his pants open before making a face and kicking off his shoes, and it's such a silly, totally normal thing to do that it makes Owen relax a little as he laughs. He makes himself look down, working his own pants off--fuck skinny jeans, honestly--and when he's down to his boxers he looks back up, and, well.

"Okay," Owen says, staring a little. "You definitely are not fucking me, I'm laying that down right now."

Chad laughs again, and the way he ducks his head makes Owen think he's probably blushing, which is honestly adorable. "I promise it's not that big," he says. "But, man, I said before that you don't have to do anything you're not into."

"Consent, I know," Owen says, taking a step forward. "If that's not intimidating, then I never, ever want to know what you consider a huge cock."

Chad grins, all teeth. "Big," he allows. "But I'm not, like, all about size or whatever."

"Good to know," Owen says. He's not ashamed of what he's packing, but Chad has obviously been around, and Owen doesn't have anything close to what Chad sees every day, so. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Anything you're up for," Chad says instantly. "Like, uh. My consent for anything you say is a very high yes factor. Anything you want me to do, anything you want to do to me."

"That's a lot of consent right there," Owen says, blinking a little. "What if I say--"

"Yes," Chad cuts in, grinning. "Look, bud, I'm sure you're super creative and whatever, but sex is literally what I'm built for. You aren't gonna pull out anything I haven't done and been into in the past. I'm not into kink-shaming, bro."

"So if I wanted to fuck you," Owen starts.

"Into it," Chad confirms. "Got a favorite position?"

"Hands and knees?" Owen says, because he's done this plenty of times but he's actually not all that creative.

"Sure," Chad says. "You want me to blow you first, or?"

Owen sucks in a little breath, feeling it lick hot through him. "Not if you want me to actually fuck you, no."

Chad laughs and there's something too bright about him, something that's definitely _other_. "I can help with that," he offers. "Like, if you want, I mean. I can just… make recovery time not a thing you need to worry about for the night."

Owen stares a little. "You can _what_ now?"

"Bro," Chad says, rolling his eyes a little. "I can literally make people run down the street begging to suck my dick. Refractory periods are kind of not really a problem for me. Or for whoever I'm focusing on."

"Okay," Owen says, because that's--he has no idea how good it'll actually be, has no real frame of reference for what it would mean, but he is absolutely interested in finding out. "Then yeah, I guess."

"If you don't," Chad starts.

Owen puts a hand up. "How about this," he says. "If I say stop, you'll stop?"

"Yes," Chad says instantly.

"And if I say no, we won't do it," Owen continues.

"Of course," Chad replies.

"Then if I agree to something, I'm sure," Owen says firmly. "I'm not actually into begging, so."

"Got it," Chad says, smiling a little sheepishly. "I might, like, still ask."

Owen tilts his head a little. "Is that something you're into? Not begging or whatever, but me saying yes?"

"Maybe," Chad hedges, and Owen actually wants to laugh. Chad might be a sex demon who's older than time or whatever, and he might talk a big game about Owen's possible kinks, but apparently he's still got some bashfulness left in him about what he actually prefers. "It's not about me, bro."

"Kind of is," Owen says. "At least as much about what you're into as what I want. Consent is a two-way street."

"I'm into," Chad begins.

"Everything, I know," Owen says. "You're still allowed to have preferences."

Chad waits a beat, then two, but then he nods. "I like hearing you're into it," he says. "And, like, saying it like you mean it, you know? Not just the words. But it's not a deal-breaker."

"Okay," Owen says. "How about this: you don't ask me if I'm sure when I agree to something, and I let you know if things are working for me or not. Sound good?"

"Yes," Chad agrees, smiling wide. "Dude. Do you have any idea how, like, weird it is to find someone who actually gives a fuck and a half about what I'm into?"

"Stop sleeping with frat bros," Owen says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm doing a huge favor to the idea of consent," Chad says, grimacing a little. "Like, honestly, you're the first person in probably three years I'm not gonna have to give a talking-to afterwards."

"That's really not comforting," Owen says. He can feel the face he's making, but he doesn't do anything to try and stop it. "Please tell me you didn't pick me up because something about me made you think I needed that talk."

"No," Chad replies, tilting his head a little. "You wanna know? It's… I dunno, man, some dudes think it's embarrassing."

Owen has backed down from plenty of challenges in his life, but he's pretty sure he's up for this one. "Now I have to know."

"I can tell how long it's been," Chad says easily. "Somebody who gets it on the regular, it's fun and it's great, but it doesn't last me as long. Someone who's been, uh…"

"Single and not super into mingling," Owen supplies. "You could tell I haven't slept with anyone in a while, and that's appealing somehow."

"A lot of the time, it means you enjoy it more in the moment," Chad says, shrugging. "It's always worth a shot."

"I won't sing, and you're welcome," Owen says, grinning as he spreads his arms, "but hit me with your best shot."

Chad laughs. "I always thought more gay porn should have that as a soundtrack," he says, walking a little closer. "Like, how is that not an invitation for a bunch of dudes to come on another dude's face?"

"Thanks for ruining Pat Benatar for me," Owen says, grinning as Chad stops a few steps away. "Still yes. You blow me, then somehow magic away me needing a cooldown period, I fuck you."

"I love a good plan," Chad says, taking another step forwards.

"Wait, one more thing," Owen says, and Chad stops. "Is it… does it, like, cost you energy to keep up the human-ness? Drain you?"

"A little," Chad says, shrugging. "Not, like, a ton. I can keep it going pretty much on autopilot unless I get super distracted."

Owen takes a deep breath. "Save it," he says. "We've all got our own shit going on, right? You're about to see the weird mole on my hip, and I'm not hiding that, so go ahead. Let me see."

Chad's eyebrows shoot up. "You serious, man?"

"Unless you don't want to," Owen says hastily. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries or whatever."

Chad smiles, and then he's the version of himself that he'd been in the park, horns and wings and tail all present and accounted for. His eyes are very, very definitely glowing. "If it's too much, say something," he says, and Owen gets why he doesn't use this voice all the time. Chad is a very, very consent-oriented... being, Owen amends in his head, and that voice would be a lot to resist.

Owen spreads his arms again. "Let's get physical, physical," he says, in time if not in tune, and Chad throws his head back and laughs.

He doesn't waste any time, either. When he's done laughing, he kneels smoothly in front of Owen, putting his hands on Owen's thighs. "Any preferences?" he asks, looking up.

"No teeth on my dick," Owen says, because he feels like that should be a given unless otherwise specified, but it's always better to say it. "And can you maybe lose the hat?"

"Sure thing," Chad says, grabbing the snapback and tossing it to the side. The haircut makes a little more sense now, Owen thinks; it fits neatly between Chad's horns. "You can grab whatever you can reach, if that's your thing," Chad adds, and then he leans in and breathes warm over the outline of Owen's dick, still trapped in his boxers but getting more and more interested by the second.

"Oh," Owen breathes out. He curls his fingers gently around one of Chad's horns; he's not quite sure what he's expecting, but it's slightly pebbled to the touch, a little cool, and very, very solid. Chad lifts a hand from Owen's thigh to give him a thumbs up, then licks at Owen's dick, dragging the fabric along the length of it. It's an interesting tease, and Owen's a little surprised to find himself really into it. He doesn't love it dry, but then, Chad's making sure everything's getting a little wet. "Yeah, yes. That's good."

"Awesome," Chad says, rocking back a little. "Okay if I pull your boxers down?"

"Hell yes," Owen says. He reaches for his waistband but Chad is quicker, and their fingers tangle for a second before Owen laughs and puts his hands back on Chad's horns. Chad's quick about pulling his boxers down, tapping at Owen's ankles to get him to step out of them, and then the boxers are banished to wherever the snapback disappeared to and Owen cares just about as much. Chad leans back in, but he smirks a little and leans to the side, biting gently at Owen's hip where his mole is.

Owen laughs. "Yeah, okay, you showed me yours, now you saw mine," he says. "We're even."

"My dude," Chad says sincerely, "this is so much better than being even."

And then he swallows Owen's dick in one long, smooth move.

"Holy shit," Owen gasps out, voice strangled. He's glad he's already holding onto Chad, because he buckles forward a little, trying to adjust to the hot, wet heat everywhere. Chad rolls with it when Owen's hips twitch, and Owen pushes forward again, rocking short and hard into Chad's mouth, his throat. Chad does--something, Owen really doesn't have a handle on what, and Owen holds on for dear life.

"Gotta," he says vaguely. Blowjobs are almost always fun but they're rarely mind-altering; Owen doesn't think he's ever felt this instantly good from one before, nor like his legs were going to dump him on the floor. "Sit. I need to…"

Chad pulls off, and Owen makes a noise he wouldn't be able to describe if he was paid to do it. "You wanna sit, or you want me to help you stay standing?" Chad offers. "Choice is yours."

"Keep me up," Owen says, not thinking about his answer, not thinking about much past getting his dick back into Chad's mouth. "Shit, Chad--"

"I got you, man," Chad says easily, moving his hands to the backs of Owen's thighs and pulling him back in.

It changes the angle a little, changes the way that they're both able to get leverage. Suddenly, instead of pushing into Chad's mouth, Chad is lifting Owen into him, pulling him forward and swallowing around him, pushing back and sucking, and Owen doesn't know how it didn't occur to him that this would probably be the best sex of his life, but he's absolutely coming to that realisation right fucking now. There's nothing slow about the way his orgasm builds, not much he can give in way of a warning, but Chad groans when Owen grabs his horns and pushes into his mouth with every bit of leverage he can get, coming down Chad's throat until he feels boneless with how good it is.

Chad pulls off and leans his head against Owen's thigh. "Yeah," he says, and his voice is deeper, more resonant. "I'm gonna back us up a little, bro, and put you on the bed, okay?"

"Yeah," Owen says weakly, patting at Chad's head. He sort of didn't realise how much Chad was very literally holding him up until they start shuffling backwards and he finds that his feet aren't actually touching the floor. He laughs a little as Chad lowers him gently to the bed. "Sorry. Uh, you are... incredibly strong."

"Comes with the territory," Chad says. "I super need to jack off. Can I, like, touch your hip while I do?"

Owen gestures at himself. "Go for it. Just no touching my dick until you magic away how sensitive I am right now," he says, and Chad gives him a brief flash of a smile before leaning in and pressing his forehead against the jut of Owen's hip. Owen can't see between their bodies, but he can see the way Chad's legs splay behind his back, the cant and thrust of his hips as he works himself, the way his tail flicks wildly out behind his body until he shudders and comes, when it drops gracelessly to curl around his thigh.

"Man," Chad says, voice full and deep and really, really entrancing. "That was _awesome_. Owen, my dude, you're good at this."

Owen laughs, a little incredulous. "You did, like, all of the work there. All I did was not fall over."

"Yeah," Chad replies. "A-plus, bro. You being into makes it… great."

"Well, that I can do," Owen says. "Happy to oblige, or whatever."

Chad laughs. "You want a minute? We can wait if--"

"Actually, I'm pretty curious about the whole multiple orgasms thing," Owen cuts in. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"That's pretty much always," Chad says, grinning, but he leans in and licks at the head of Owen's dick and it feels good, feels great, not like he'd just come a few minutes ago. Chad continues to blow him, quick and sloppy, and it's almost no time at all before Owen's hard again, ready for round two.

"Okay, yeah," he manges, tugging on one of Chad's horns. "Let me--lube?"

Chad shrugs. "I mean, we don't actually need it," he says. "I'm literally made for sex, so…"

"Holy shit," Owen says, eyes going a little wide. He shakes his head after a second, though. "Do you, uh. Is it a problem if we do it anyway? I'm into it, the whole prep thing."

"Shit, yeah, let's," Chad says eagerly. Owen bites the inside of his lip to keep from laughing as Chad scrambles across the bed and pulls a drawer open, returning with lube and a strip of condoms that he dumps on the bed. "Hands and knees, you said, right?"

"I mean, eventually," Owen says. "Just lay on your back for now, I guess, and we'll get there?"

Chad flops back like his strings have been cut, and it's very, very weird to think of a sex demon as being adorable, but apparently this is Owen's life now. He shrugs it off and sits between Chad's legs; it takes a minute to get all the limbs involved arranged the right way, since there's a tail that Owen's not used to accounting for that keeps wandering over to poke Owen like it's got a mind of its own, but he gets Chad to plant his feet on the bed and scoots his way up, putting his legs on either side of Chad's chest. He likes it this way; he can be close without having to lean on one arm or the other, which always ends in his whole arm falling asleep. It's seriously unsexy.

"Nice position," Chad says approvingly, letting his legs drop to rest on Owen's. His tail brushes against Owen's thigh once, twice, before Owen reaches out to pat it cautiously. Chad shivers a little, and his tail wraps around Owen's thigh as if it had only been waiting for permission. It makes sense, what with how Chad is in the rest of his sex life.

"I try," Owen says, grabbing the lube. "Any preferences?"

"Nah," Chad says. "Touch me. Everything else is gravy after that."

"I can do that," Owen says, opening the lube and squirting a liberal amount into his palm. He really does enjoy fingering, the act of it, the show before the show. It's a good way to see what people like, what pressure is good, what angle works best, and Owen likes knowing beforehand, likes the process of figuring things out and getting a good idea of what he's getting into.

Owen warms the lube in his hands a little, then runs a hand from the base of Chad's dick up to the tip. Chad closes his eyes and tilts his head back, breathing out slowly, so Owen repeats the motion, going back to the base and up again. He does it a few times, getting Chad slick and a little sloppy with it, and then he reaches between Chad's legs with his other hand and rubs his thumb against Chad's hole.

"Yeah, yeah," Chad murmurs. "C'mon, Owen, do me."

"I'm working on it," Owen says, grinning as he pushes his thumb against Chad, enough for him to feel it, but not enough to actually push in. Chad moans, and his tail twitches slightly against Owen's thigh.

"Owen," Chad whines.

"Okay, okay," Owen says. He lets go of Chad's dick and grabs his thigh, holding on as he pushes his thumb in, quick and easy.

Chad hums as Owen twists his thumb, slow but sure. Not that Owen expected any differently, but Chad was telling the truth about not needing prep; he's definitely relaxed enough for Owen to just push in, but he pulls his thumb out and presses back in with his index and middle fingers. He glances up at Chad, checking in, and Chad looks...

Owen's pretty sure, at this point, that the weird reaction he'd had to Chad originally was some part of him, some little piece of his hindbrain, recognising that something about Chad was decidedly not what the rest of him was expecting. He never would have guessed incubus, but now that he knows, everything makes sense: the absurdly good looks, the ease of his mannerisms, the way he always seemed to be surrounded by people. It's easy to tell the part of his brain that had been on high alert to chill out and enjoy, to look at the way Chad has his head tilted back and his hand twisted in the sheets and think _beautiful_ , to see the arch of his back, the way his chest shudders as he breathes shakily in and out, and think _gorgeous_.

"Good?" Owen murmurs, spreading his fingers and dragging them out, then pushing quickly back in. He doesn't settle on a rhythm, keeps changing how fast he's moving, and Chad groans and twists his hips.

"Good, great, fucking incredible," Chad says, voice low and rough. Owen's never really thought the phrase _sounds like sex_ made sense before, but it's exactly the porn-type phrase that describes the way Chad sounds perfectly. "Shit, man, I forgot what this is _like_."

"Stop sleeping with frat boys," Owen says again, pushing in as far as he can and curling his fingers. He has no idea if Chad has anything even remotely like a prostate, but--

"Fuck," Chad shouts hoarsely as Owen pulls his fingers out. "Again, please, Owen--"

"I've got you," Owen says, pushing in and hitting that spot again, rubbing up against it as quickly as he can manage, watching as Chad swears and thrusts his hips and comes, just like that, all over himself and Owen.

"Holy shit," Owen says, stunned. "Of course you can do porn things."

Chad's tail squeezes Owen's thigh lightly as Chad laughs. "Fun fact, my man: at least half the people you see in porn are like me."

"That makes a lot of sense," Owen says, still staring at Chad. "Maybe everyone should be. Porn would be way hotter."

"We don't get much from banging each other," Chad says, shrugging a little. "I mean, it's fun, but there's no…"

"Nutritional value," Owen supplies. "You having sex with another sex demon is like me eating donuts. Fun, but not really helping either one of us out in the long run."

Chad stares for a second, then tips his head back and laughs, loud and long. "Exactly," he manages after a moment. "Holy shit, I know a few people who need to hear that. Incredible."

"I'm glad to help," Owen says, laughing with him. "Let me know when you're--"

"I'm ready," Chad cuts in, grinning. "Thanks for asking, though."

"Okay," Owen says, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" Chad asks, frowning slightly. "You can take a minute, man. You don't look ready."

Owen looks up and grins as he spreads his fingers inside Chad. "I'm trying to convince myself that I'm not gonna come as soon as I start. That's all, I swear."

Chad gasps a little and rolls his hips. "No big deal if you do," he says. "Won't matter, remember?"

"That's super handy," Owen comments, pulling his fingers out and reaching for a condom. "Just… keep me going, I guess. I'll let you know when I want to be done, how's that sound?"

Chad moans. "Sounds awesome, sounds amazing."

"Okay," Owen says. He tears the condom open and puts it on, grabbing the lube and getting himself good and slick. He already knows Chad doesn't necessarily need it, but Owen likes the ease of it, the sounds that sex produces when everything is sloppy wet. There's something really visceral about it, undeniable, and Owen wants that now.

"Lemme," Chad says as Owen strokes himself. "I'll flip over, yeah?"

"Yeah," Owen agrees. "As long as that still sounds good."

Chad's tail uncurls from around Owen's thigh, and Owen watches as Chad flips himself fluidly, spreading his legs to make room for Owen to kneel between them. He leans forward on his forearms, then looks over his shoulder with a grin. "I'll keep my tail to myself," he promises as it winds around his waist. "I don't want to, like, distract you while you're going at it."

"I don't mind," Owen says, reaching out to stroke the tip of Chad's tail where it's twitching slowly against the small of Chad's back.

"That's nice, bro," Chad says easily. "But seriously. Give me all you've got."

Owen laughs. "I'll do my best," he promises. "I doubt I'm gonna rock your world or anything, but I will absolutely try."

"Don't sell yourself short," Chad says, turning back around. "There's pretty much no way you can fuck this up in a way that I won't like it, so."

"That sounds like a challenge for another day," Owen says, shuffling forward. "Ready?"

"Do me," Chad says.

There's nothing graceful about sex, not really; Owen's not really self-conscious about it, which is good, because when he lines up and pushes forward, his dick slips in all the lube he's gotten everywhere and slides between Chad's legs, brushing up against his dick. Chad groans and rolls his hips back, and Owen thrusts a little before pulling back. He hooks his thumb into Chad's ass and tugs, opening him up a bit. It makes lining his dick up a second time easier, and this time when he moves forward, hs slides into Chad.

"Nice," Chad sighs out, leaning down more onto his forearms. "Go for it, man."

Owen pulls back a little and pushes back in, mostly testing his balance and position. It feels great, feels natural, so he does it again, slow and measured as he curls a hand around Chad's hip, picking up speed as he snaps his hips into Chad.

Chad is making every porn noise that Owen has ever heard in his life. It's incredibly hot, and what makes it even better is that Owen can tell that Chad actually isn't faking it at all. He shifts his weight after a minute, leaning on one arm so he can reach down and stroke himself in time with Owen's thrusts. He clenches down as Owen pulls out, and he keeps doing it as Owen thrusts in; when Owen leans over him, changing the angle so he can grind just a little bit deeper, Chad pushes back into him, and Owen groans.

"I'm gonna," he says. He's usually got better stamina than this, but he's okay with it not helping him out tonight; it's not like he needs to worry about it, and Chad whines and nods, so Owen closes his eyes and bows his head, moving his hips for all he's worth, and it doesn't take much more before he's gasping and coming.

He collapses on Chad's back, but Chad just shifts again and lets Owen breathe raggedly against the back of his neck. When Owen gets his bearings, he pats Chad's shoulder. "Nice."

"I thought so," Chad says. There's a tiny note of strain in his voice. "You wanna keep going?"

"Yeah," Owen says immediately. He's still hard, still good to go. He pushes back up and draws his hips back, then makes a face. "Uh…"

"Yeah, you're gonna want to switch condoms," Chad says, laughing a little breathlessly. "That one has done its duty, and it's gonna get weird and slippery if you keep it on."

"No thanks," Owen says. At least he gets why there are multiple condoms now. "Give me a second."

"Garbage can right behind you at the end of the bed," Chad says. "Just toss it in that direction. I'm not worried about the carpet or anything, dude, so don't worry too much."

"That's gross," Owen says, making another face. He leans back and makes sure to drop the used condom into the garbage can. "You have carpet, Chad."

"I clean it," Chad says. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Owen snorts and rolls a new condom on. "You could just make sure you get the condom in the can."

"Live adventurously, man," Chad says, grinning back over his shoulder. "Hell, fling it to the middle of the room next time."

"Ew," Owen says. It's the perfect summary of his feelings, honestly.

Chad laughs. "Or fuck me again and figure it out later," he suggests, and yeah, that's something Owen can work with.

He goes for the lube again, but he's a lot less concerned about making it wet; Chad's clearly ready for him, so he's mostly perfunctory about it. Owen gets into position and sinks back into Chad easily, and this time it's easier to go slow, to try to find the best angle to make it good for Chad. It takes Owen a little time to figure out how to angle his hips, how to press down on Chad's back to make him tilt up just the right way, but Chad is shaking and moaning beneath him well before Owen's near the edge.

"Let me," Owen breathes out. He's already bent over Chad's back, so it's easy to reach around and grab his dick, stroking quick and tight. He does his best to time it counter to the way he's thrusting, moving in and out faster and faster as he works Chad's dick. Chad groans out something that Owen can't understand, doesn't know if he's meant to, and his wings flare out to his sides, brilliant and full as he comes.

"Whoa," Owen says, slowing down as he watches. Chad's wings are almost vibrating, unfurling to a truly impressive span as he moans his way through his orgasm. It's not that Owen thinks his memories from tonight are likely to fade anytime soon, but this... this is definitely something he's going to hold onto.

"You can keep going," Chad says, slumping down to the bed, his wings finally relaxing back towards what Owen's assuming is normal. "C'mon. You've got a little more and then you're done, yeah?"

"Yeah, let me just," Owen says, pulling out carefully. He strips the condom off and tosses it blindly towards the trash can, hoping against the odds that he makes it so he doesn't have to hear about it later. He jerks himself hard, kneeling behind Chad, and when Chad's tail unwinds from his waist and curls around Owen's working wrist, Owen bows his head and comes again.

"Holy shit," he mutters, pretty much falling on top of Chad.

Chad laughs a little. "Here, c'mon, dude," he says, wiggling a little. Owen manages to tip himself to the side, and Chad holds his hand out towards Owen's face. "Uh, I can make cleanup pretty easy, but I gotta cover your eyes. You cool with that?"

"Very yes," Owen says, closing his eyes as Chad gently lowers his hand across them. Chad says something that Owen definitely wasn't meant to understand and the gross, sticky post-sex feeling fades almost instantly.

When Chad lifts his hand, Owen squints up and him, half sleepy and half suspicious. "That's why you don't care about the condoms," he guesses. "You just… make the jizz go away."

"It's a perk, dude," Chad says, smiling. "Jizz, sweat, anything else that happens, bam. Gone. Everybody's comfortable after without having to shower."

Owen snorts. "I'm comfortable, all right," he says, sinking back into the pillows. "Is it weird if I crash here? I can go back to the dorms if it is."

"Nah," Chad says softly. Owen jerks a little as something touches his thigh, but when he glances down, he sees that it's Chad's tail, wrapping itself there again. Chad chuckles. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah," Owen says, aware that it's a little nonsensical. He reaches down and pets Chad's tail, languid and slow. It's smooth, rounded at the tip, and warm like the rest of him, Owen notes a little distantly.

Chad shudders a little when Owen's touch gets firmer. "It's, uh," he says. "Sensitive. Sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?" Owen asks, forcing himself a little more awake.

"I can use it," Chad says, shrugging a little. "If people want to get fucked but don't like the look of my actual cock."

"That is," Owen says, glancing from Chad's face to his tail and back again. "Okay, I'm tabling that for now, because that was more orgasms than I usually have in a week, but wow. Good to know."

Chad laughs and reaches down to tug the sheets up over Owen. "Sleep," he says. "We can talk in the morning."

Owen means to reply, but the next thing he knows, he's waking up warm and comfortable, blankets twisted around his hips as he uses Chad as a full-body pillow. Chad is asleep, which is interesting because Owen wasn't sure he actually needed to do that, and his human disguise is nowhere to be seen. Owen pulls the covers back carefully to check where Chad's tail is; it's safely wrapped around Chad's thigh, so Owen can slip out of the bed without worrying about waking Chad up. He finds his boxers and heads out of the bedroom.

Owen's stomach rumbles while he's using the bathroom, and he thinks about Chad's incredible kitchen and the fact that it never gets used. He can change that, maybe. Probably. Making Chad breakfast sounds like a nice thing to do, anyway, so he washes his hands and heads to the kitchen.

There's coffee in a container on the counter by the machine, so Owen measures it out and starts the coffeemaker up. Once it starts brewing, he opens the refrigerator to see what he has to work with and very suddenly comes up against a problem that he didn't even think to anticipate.

There's nothing in the refrigerator.

It's not just that there's nothing appetizing; there is very literally _nothing_ in the refrigerator. The reason Chad has never used his kitchen is because he doesn't need to eat, Owen remembers, and his stomach sinks as he opens up cabinet after cabinet, looking for something he could throw together for breakfast. He finds another tin of coffee and an open jar of Nutella and not a single other edible thing.

"Well," he mutters, grabbing two mugs. "I guess we're having coffee."

The coffeemaker is one of the fancy ones that stops brewing when you pull the pot out, so Owen pours them both a mug and heads back into the bedroom while the pot finishes brewing. Chad's still asleep, but when Owen sets the mug gently on the bedside table, he blinks his eyes open.

"Hey," Owen says, smiling a little. "I was gonna make breakfast, but…"

Chad pushes himself and shakes his head a little, his human appearance falling into place as he grabs the coffee mug. "You… made coffee?"

Owen shifts a little on his feet. "Uh. Yeah? Sorry if that was overstepping. I thought it would be… nice?"

"It's so nice," Chad says, looking up from the mug and absolutely _beaming_ at Owen. "Dude. You made me _coffee_."

"I was gonna do pancakes, but for some reason you have Nutella and literally nothing else," Owen says, smiling back a little. "Do I want to know the reason behind the Nutella? Because I feel like the answer is probably no."

"There was this woman," Chad begins.

"No, then," Owen says.

Chad laughs. "No, it's just--"

"Nope!" Owen says brightly. "I'm good, Chad. Please spare me the details. And throw away the Nutella if you ever want me to come over again."

Silence falls, and Owen feels the awkwardness rushing back in. Chad hadn't mentioned anything about repeat hookups or anything else, and Owen would really like to not have Chad think of him as clingy or… sex-demon-fetish-y, or whatever.

Just as he's getting ready to apologise and grab his clothes and run, Chad puts his coffee back down and reaches out for Owen's wrist. He grabs it gently, pulling until Owen takes the few steps it takes to hit the side of the bed, then takes Owen's coffee and puts it beside his own. "You, uh," Chad says, the first hesitant thing Owen's heard from him this whole time. "You'd want to? Again?"

"I mean, yeah," Owen says, trying for nonchalant as Chad lets go of Owen's wrist to take his hand. "You're--look, this definitely wasn't my plan when I went out last night? But hanging out at the bar was fun, and the sex was… more than fun."

Chad smiles. "I mean, I usually don't get complaints on the sex."

"But?" Owen ventures. "You can tell me you don't do it with people more than once if that's what you're getting at. I promise I'll recover."

"No, it's just," Chad says, shrugging a little. "Most of my mornings after don't involve coffee or offers for more. It's a lot of 'that was fun, but I'm not leaving my number,' that kind of thing."

"That's," Owen says, blinking. "Well, that's shitty. Is that why you put your human face back on? You thought I was about to freak and ditch?"

Chad shrugs. "I mean, I get it? What I am, the whole thing, it's a lot for people to handle, man. And hey, if people don't want to, I'm not gonna force them to."

"And if I do want to?" Owen asks, looking down at Chad. "If I want to get back in this bed right now and blow you, and make plans to get together again before I leave, what would you say to that?"

Chad smiles and squeezes his hand. "I'd say that I've never done anything like that before, and I might be, like, totally shitty at it, but I'm up for trying it out."

"Wait, I'd get to be your first for something?" Owen asks, delighted. "Okay, now I'm even more in. Morning blowjobs first, and then I'm gonna figure out when we're both free, and I'm gonna take you out."

"I'm so in, bro," Chad says, laughing a little. "I'll get, like, breakfast shit so this goes better next time. Sound good?"

"One thing," Owen says, smiling. "You gotta stop calling me bro. I have to draw lines somewhere. Dubious Nutella and 'bro' are the hills I'm gonna die on."

"I will do my best," Chad says. "It's probably gonna take some time, though."

Owen smiles and climbs back onto the bed, settling in Chad's lap. "I figured. I'll stick around and make sure you work on it."

The coffee, Owen figures as Chad leans up to kiss him, can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i could have kept writing this forever. chadford and owen, the true OTP of my life now, i guess.


End file.
